1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display device for displaying an image and a method by which the display device operates to display an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of display technology, various display devices for displaying an image have been developed. In addition, along with the development of display technology, a plurality of displays are included in a display device, or flexible devices, transparent display panels, and the like have been developed. A flexible display indicates a bendable display device.
In addition, along with the development of technology, various functions are provided to a user by using a display device. For example, the user may take a picture, search for information, and the like by using the display device. Therefore, a display device enabling a user to conveniently use functions of the display device and an operating method thereof are demanded.